stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Hedjhetep
Known in ancient Egypt as a God of fabrics and clothing, Hedjhetep is one of the nomarchs at the service of Khnum on the planet Feovaiu. With the task of instructing the Ram Guards in the service of the System Lord and providing for armament. History The official date of the birth of goa'uld Hedjhetep is unknown, but it is presumed to have occurred on planet Earth by one of the queens following the System Lord Ra. At the goa'uld he was allowed to take a human host at the end of his maturation by choosing a man with a strong musculature and a particularly virile look. With his new human features, hedjhetep took his first steps in Egyptian history, gathering information as well as a fair number of the faithful. But because of his marginal role in the same primitive Egyptian society, Hedjhetep was relegated to the sidelines almost immediately. Ignored even by his father who did not consider it useful on any occasion, Hedjhetep came into contact with one of Ra's underlords, who allowed him to operate in the military as an instructor of the first Horus Guards. Having become one of the primitive armed jaffa trainers, Hedjhetep was sent to the Jaffa academy on the planet Letopolis, and later, with the same goa'uld he held, he made a solid alliance. After having personally conquered the planet Feovaiu during one of the many struggles to control the mining planets to a rival of the same Ra, Hedjhetep placed on it, controlling it by building a pyramid and deporting thousands of humans from planet Earth in a few decades. Despite a promising mining activity, the naquadah on the planet soon ran out, forcing the goa'uld to find an alternative. Having once again become the instructor of the jaff armies this time for the exclusive goa'uld Khnum alone, Hedjhetep remained on the planet training the future armies of the goa'uld and making the planet a training camp. After having brought a particularly dangerous fauna, he had the fauna modified to make the planet a deadly trap. Remaining confined to the planet in the last 2,000 years, Hedjhetep did not participate in the rebellion of the Nomarchs, but strove to repress it rapidly by constantly sending armed contingents against rebel nomads. during this period, the planet was besieged and temporarily conquered by the goa'uld Anubis but to the disappearance of the latter, Heedjhetep took control of the planet itself, remaining loyal to the same Khnum. Stargate Renaissance After a millennium of military inactivity, hedjhetep was chosen by Khnum himself for the conquest of numerous planets once belonging to several deceased goa'uld. After having chosen the planet Khet as its first objective, Hedjhetep at the head of his ha'tak started the conquest of the planet by attacking the orbit with a heavy orbital bombardment, and then with the land troops landing. The defenses predisposed by the goa'uld present then on the surface of the planet were defeated in a few days and the goa'uld taken prisoner. The latter despite the offer to serve as a nomarch the System Lord Khnum, refused by forcing Hedjhetep to execute his mortal sentence. In the following weeks the planet remained under the control of the general until he was sent by the planet Khenem, the new nomarch chosen to replace the previous sovereign of the planet. But after the conquest of Khet, Khnum's request to increase the possessions, he returned to Hedjhetep's mission, forcing him back to occupy himself with the conquest of a new planet. The choice fell on the planet Irkalla, once a possession of Go'tak/Kawil abandoned after the death of the latter. Unlike the planet Khet, Hedjhetep did not initially find it difficult to conquer the planet. But when the ground troops were disembarked, the army of the goa'uld was almost destroyed by the creatures of the planet. Despite the difficulties encountered, however, Hedjhetep ensured control of the planet by exterminating most of the dangerous species on the planet and returning to the planet Feovaiu to take care of the defense of the planet at that time became one of the objectives of the tok'ra. The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Reported the absolute control of his interstellar domain, Khnum turned his attention to one of his nomarch's sent to the galaxy Pegasus for the creation of some colonies. After sending the trusted general goa'uld Hedjhetep into the galaxy pegasus in order to quell the rebellion of the goa'uld Zalian, Khnum could deal with the creation of a series of colonies in the new galaxy. For the occasion, Hedjhetep remained in the Pegasus galaxy to coordinate the conquest of new planets and oversee their defense from enemies such as the Vanir, the Wraith and the Tau'ri themselves. But the loyalty of Zalian and the other Nomarch's of the galaxy Pegasus once again was less forcing the System Lord to intervene once more and this time personally. Forced to defend itself on several fronts starting from the attacks of the rebels' Nomarch's, an ambush was added by the Wraith in which the System Lord lost a ha'tak and almost a thousand jaffà to prevent Wraith from falling into his hand. Forced to retreat he reached a truce with the rebel nomarchs led by Zalian. With the return of Hedjhetep, the latter captured and tortured terribly until completely disfigured, the System Lord abandoned all claims on the planets of the galaxy pegasus, which passed again and permanently in the hands of the former nomarchs Zalian and Bilqis. Disappointed by the behavior of his subordinates and almost without any more resources at his disposal, Khnum returned to the Milky Way, seeking to reinforce his influence on Hassara's council. After returning to the Milky Way, Hedjhetep returned to the planet Feovaiu resuming the training of the Ram Guards in the hope that one day the High Systen Lord would decide to regain control of the colonies in the pegasus galaxy and wash the shame suffered for the defeat and the torture received at the hands of Zalian. But when the news came that Zalian himself had joined the armies of Ra, Hedjhetep gave up completely dealing with the formation of new jaffas and abandoning the government of the planet which was however given to another trusted nomarch, who visited the planet regularly with the aim of ensuring the continuous flow of new levers between the Jaffà rows. Personality Hedjhetep, like most of the other members of his species, is arrogant, loving, and cruel. He has no trouble hurling his subjects or performing mass executions if he deems it appropriate. He loves submission to his will more than anything else, and in his anger with the right words he settles quickly. In this respect, he is very arrogant and meets high-ranking Goa'uld with equanimity, because he feels equal to you. Hedjhetep is an excellent strategist and is as cultivated as he can be cruel. Category:Khnum Underlords Category:Goa'uld